Dream Date
by KSarah
Summary: Just a One Shot on Dareya!


CID team was in lonavala for a case though the case has been solved but still they decided to spend 2 more days for relaxation luckily Acp sir grant them the leave for 2 days….they were staying in a hotel girls in one room and all boys in another room…..it was night time Shreya was seating on the grass in garden area Daya was going towards his room but he stopped when he saw Shreya….she was in her night dress she was smiling staring at the moon….Daya went close to her…

Daya - Shreya tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya (looking at him) - aree sir aap! aaiye na (she indicated him to seat near her)

Daya smiled and sat down the grass was cold he didn't liked it but still he decided to seat because of Shreya…

Daya - yaha akele kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya (smiling) - kuch nahi sir bass moon ko dekh rahi thi….kitna khoobsurat lag raha hai na? (she was still staring at the moon)

Daya (looking at her) - sach mai bahut khubsurat hai! (he was staring at Shreya without blinking his eyes)

Shreya (happily) - sir aapse ek baat puchu?

Daya - haan pucho na?

Shreya - sir aapke liye perfect date kya hogi?

Daya (confused) - perfect date?

Shreya (excited) - haan kuch to socha hoga na aapne apni dream girl ke baare mai? ki aap usse kaise propose karoge?

Daya - mene kabhi socha hi nahi iss baare mai….ye romantic tarike se propose karna ye sab mere bass ki baat to nahi hai! (thinking) acha tumhari perfect date kya hogi? how would you like to be proposed?

Shreya (dreamingly) - sir mera to sapna hai ki koi mujhe aasmaan mai baadlo ke bich propose kare! (upset) but I don't think ki ye kabhi possible hoga! (thinking about daya) mai jiss se pyaar karti hu unnka to romance se dur dur tak naata nahi hai!

Daya - ohh! to tum kisi se pyaar karti ho?

Shreya (upset) - haan lekin shayad vo mujjse pyaar nahi karte!

Shreya's hairs were falling on her cheeks due to the wind which made her look even more beautiful….Daya tucked her hairs behind her ears touching her cheeks she felt goosebumps with his touch she closed her eyes….Daya leaned close to her their lips were just inches apart when daya came back in his senses.…he removed his hand from her cheeks

Daya (embarrassed) - Good Night Shreya! (he left from there)

Shreya opened her eyes she was feeling very happy with what has just happened….

Daya asked Shreya to come with him she asked him about the place but he refused to say anything….he blindfolded her eyes with a black cloth and drove towards a place….

Shreya - sir bataiye to sahi hum kaha jaa rahe hai?

Daya - bass thodi der aur tumhare liye ek surprise hai!

Shreya - sir mujhe surprises bahut pasand hai lekin abhi aur wait nahi ho raha! please mai apni aankho se ye Patti hata du (she sweetly asked)

Daya (fake anger) - bilkul bhi nahi varna mai tumse baat nahi karunga kabhi!

Shreya - nahi nahi sir mai nahi hataungi ye patti! aap naaraj mat hona mai aapse baat kiye bina nahi reh sakti (she realised what she said she bites her tongue)

Daya (looking at her) - acha! aisa kyu?

Shreya didn't said anything she shyly smiled and looked down...Daya smiled seeing her…..finally they reached the place…daya took her somewhere holding her shoulder he removed her blindfold she was surprised to see hot air balloon in front of her….

Shreya (surprised) - sir ye?

Daya (smiling) - hot air balloon ki ride karna pasand karogi mere saath? (he forwarded his hand)

Shreya happily agreed she kept her hand on his hand…Daya took her inside the air balloon they were standing next to each other….Shreya was busy in seeing the view it was indeed beautifull they were 2000 feet above the earth….it was sunset time the blood red sun was looking even more beautiful from the top….

Shreya (in mind) - aadha sapna to sach ho gaya kaash sach mai Daya sir mujhe yaha propose karte (she took a glance at him he was looking in other direction she got upset)

Daya was very nervous he had decided to propose her in the same way she dreamed….she took a deep breath and moved his lips close to her ears

Daya (murmuring in her ears) - I Love You!

Shreya was dumbstruck to hear this sudden confession she looked at him with blank expressions…..he was already very nervous but he again took a deep breath and sat on his knees….he removed a ring from his pocket and holded her hands…

Daya (nervously) - mujhe nahi pata ki iss moment par kya kehna chahiye mene kabhi nahi socha tha ki mai kabhi kisi se ye kahunga lekin tumse milne ke baad ab lagta hai iss baar nahi kaha to kabhi nahi keh paaunga (sigh) Shreya I Love You! you are the only girl I want to spend my rest of the life with…I want to spend my life watching sunrises and sunsets with you…Will you be my other half? Will you please marry me?

Shreya's eyes filled with happy tears she never expected him to say this that too in the way she always dreamed about….they were 2000 feets above the earth floating in the air in the clouds….her hands were on her mouth she was very shocked to say anything…Daya got up and indicated with his hand in a direction….Shreya looked in the direction in which Daya indicated and was shocked she saw a red and white color banner "Will You Marry Me?" was written on it it was floating in the air on another air balloon…

Daya (nervously) - mujhe nahi pata ki tum mujhse pyaar…..

he couldn't complete his sentence as Shreya has sealed his lips with her lips he was shocked at first but he too responded….Shreya broke the kiss and hugged him tightly

Shreya (teary) - I Love You! I Love You So Much….

Daya (kissing her shoulder) - I Love You! I am sorry der kar di mene thodi ye bolne mai but I really love you (he hugged her even more tightly)

Daya broke the hug and slide the ring in her finger…

Shreya - mene kabhi nahi socha tha ki aap mujhe itne romantic tarike se propose karenge! thank you daya sir aaj aapne meri dream date wala sapna pura kar diya!

Daya - tumhara koi sapna mere rehte hue adhura nahi reh sakta!

Shreya smiled and again hugged him….they enjoyed their ride holding each other's hands and come back again to the hotel…...Shreya was in the room alone since other team members were out….Shreya was combining her hairs lost in her thoughts suddenly Daya entered in the room and hugged her from behind!

Shreya (shocked) - ye aap kya kar rahe hai?

Daya (kissing her shoulder) - apni girlfriend ke saath romance kar raha hu!

Shreya (shyly) - mujhe nahi pata tha ki aap itne romantic ho! mujhe to laga tha aapka romance se dur dur tak koi naata nahi hai!

Days - acha! aaj mai tumhe dikha dunga ki mai kitna romantic hu! (he make her face him holding her shoulder and started rubbing his thumb above her lips)

Shreya shivered with his touch she closed her eyes…Daya smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead she opened her eyes with a jerk

Daya (smiling) - ye sab shadi ke baad!

Shreya smiled and thought how lucky she is to have him.…she kissed on his cheeks and hugged him.

 **THE END**

A/N - juttte chappal jo bhi maarna hai mujhe maar lo but please take care of your mobile or laptop screen :p


End file.
